I Promise I Wouldn't
by iwuvhopex3
Summary: Ally is hurt by the love of her life. She learned to never love again. Watch Ally and the gang as Ally slowly falls all over again. WARNING! T CONTENT, WHICH INCLUDES INNUENDO. I do not own Austin and Ally!
1. Chapter One: I Told You So!

**I Promise I Wouldn't: Chapter One: I Told You So!**

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

I'm in the school's bathroom, in tears. I can't stand it anymore. Austin hurt me for the last time. First it was the constant flirting with other girls in front of me, then this. I knew we wouldn't work out, and I knew it would ruin our friendship. But he insisted. He did his signature _"Austin"_ look, and made me fall for him so hard. Now, I regret it. I Promise I Wouldn't date him the day I started liking him. But, a stupid kiss is more important than my own pride.

I am so stupid.

"Ally! Ally!" My friend Trish hollers. "Ally, I know you're in here. I can see your red heels." I tuck in my heels, and Trish laughs.

"You think that's going to work? Come out here, right now!" Trish sounded serious so I came out.

I wipe my tears, to not look weak. "I told you so." She's going to tell me. She did tell me so. She said that being Austin's girlfriend was a bad idea, and I didn't listen to her. I don't even think she'll be my friend anymore. Not since the day I left her and Dez for the "Populars". Now that I'm not dating Austin, the populars left me. I feel so stupid. They've been with me since day one, and I just left them for people who were never my friends in the first place.

"Well..." Trish puts her hands on her hips, and taps her foot. "What did I say?" Trish says.

I sniff. "I know. I told you so." I shake my head, run into Trish's arms.

"I didn't know he would do this to you. He was such a sweetheart, and now we know how he really is. A cheating bastard!" I nod my head, and stop crying.

"Ally? Ally? Where are you?" Dez came into the girl's washroom. "Ally! Are you okay?" Dez asks.

I shake my head.

"I-I'm so sorry, Dez... I didn't want to leave you guys." I look at Dez and Trish.

"It's okay Ally. At least you didn't turn into a complete and total ass. Like some people..." Dez's sentence fades off.

"I know... I'm sorry guys. I just fell for his words." I shake my head. "He wasn't the down to earth Austin I knew before he was sucked into..." I shudder. "Them."

I wrap them into a group hug, but a short one, because girls started coming in, and was frigtened by the sight of Dez.

"Ew! Get out!" They yell.

I laugh. "Um, let's take this outside..." I suggest. We all laugh, and remain in the same position, and take small steps outside.

Once we're outside we have a big group hug.

Trish ends it, and her eyes widens as wide as golf balls. "Jerk alert. Run Ally!"

I run into the bathroom, and hide in the stalls. In case he wanted to run in.

**Trish's POV:**

It's good to have Ally back. Same old, same old. Didn't change it all.

We all come into a group hug in the bathroom until those populars complained about Dez being in the bathroom.

"Ew! Get out!" They yell.

"Um, let's take this outside..." Ally suggest. We all laugh, and scurry outside. Once we're all outside, we have a huge group hug. I was enjoying Ally being back, until Austin walks near us and tries to talk to her. I break off the hug, so I can warn Ally. My eyes widen so big, they might as well popped out of their sockets.

"Jerk alert. Run Ally!" I warn her.

She runs into the bathroom as quick as she can, I can hear her lock a stall door.

"Trish! Where's Ally?" Austin asks. I block the girl's bathroom door, and he looks past me.

"I don't know, and even if you did know where she was, she wouldn't want to speak to you." I put my face right in front of his.

"Ever." I say sternly.

He shakes his head.

"Whatever! I just want to explain-" Dez cuts him off. "Just... leave Austin. She doesn't need baggage from her past right now." Dez says.

"You know what guys? I'll talk to her tomorrow at Sonic Boom." He says, and then walks away.

"She's not going to want you back!" I yell.

"Ally!" I yell. "You can come out now!"

I see Ally's head pop out of the door, and I smile.

"He's gone?" I nod.

**Ally's POV:**

I can hear Trish, Dez, and Austin arguing outside the bathroom door. It seems faded until hear Trish yell "Ally! You can come out now!"

I unlock the stall, and go out the bathroom door. I pop my head out, in case Austin was still there.

"He's gone?" I say to make sure.

Trish nods.

"Chica, careful when you're at your ship at Sonic Boom. Austin wants to speak to you." Trish warns me.

"Thanks for the heads up, Trish." I look down.

"I'll ditch my job at the Yarn Barn to support you." she suggests.

I shake my head.

"No... I need to deal with things myself. I'm tired of letting other people take the heat. It's time I grow up, and learn to fight my own fights." I finally say.

"I'm so proud of you, Ally." Trish says. Trish scans the dance floor. "Now, if you don't mind... this is my favorite song, and I want to dance the night away." Trish grabs my hand, and I grab Dez's, and we all dance until the night ends.

* * *

**(A/N: New story guys. Thanks for the suggestions. Anywho, hopefully this story will be more developed than the other one. .REVIEW. GOIIIIIS! Love you. Bye! :D) **


	2. Chapter Two: Got Your Back

**I Promise I Wouldn't Chapter Two: Got Your Back**

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

Gah. I wake up, and it feels like ten thousand bells are ringing in my head. Thank god it's Saturday, I wouldn't have been able to go to school. I get ready for work, but was interrupted by my older brother; River Dawson.

"All, I heard about Austin. You okay?" River sits next to me on the bed.

"Yeah River. It still stings, but I'll get over it. Don't worry about it." I reassure him.

"No, Ally. I'm your older brother. I have to get this guy." River cracks his nuckles, and neck.

"Hey?" My older sister Valory calls. She's 18 years old, she's also River's twin.

"Hey Valory!" I kneel to her level.

"Alls! What did I tell you?! Call me Val! I don't like Valory... it sounds way too girly."

"Sorry, Val." I say.

"No worries sis. So, do I have to beat someone?" She says.

"No Val. It's okay. I'll give him one more chance to explain himself, and then you can beat him!" I joke.

"You can't be talking to this loser again." River exclaims.

"I know River, but I can't make a guilty verdict without his side of the story?"

"Sis! You know he cheated on you right in front of your face right?" River screams.

"And your popular best friend too!" Val adds.

"I know, I know. But... I knew Avalon had a crush on Austin ever since... grade one, I only kidded myself." I say.

"It's okay Ally. As your older sister, I'm here to comfort you." Val reassures.

"Yes, and as your older brother, I'm here to beat up any guy who hurts my little sister." River says.

I hug them both, it's nice to have such supportive siblings by your side.

I walk downstairs, and my mom and dad are there.

"Hey honey!" My mom beams.

"Morning sweetheart." My dad says. "Hurry and eat your breakfast, we're going to Sonic Boom in ten." I nod, and I finsih my breakfast quickly, then get in the car.

When I'm in the car, I fiddle with my fingers, and my dad looks at me funny.

"Hun, you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah fine, just pondering." I respond.

My dad nods.

"You know if there's anything wrong, you can tell me. You're my daughter." He reassures me.

I smile, knowing I can trust my dad.

"Let me guess, still upset about Austin?" My dad guesses.

"Just a tad." I say. "I'm a little nervous today, because he said he would talk to me today, and I'm not sure if I want to see him." I tell my dad.

My dad laughs.

"Don't worry, sweetie. If you don't want to talk to him, run as fast as you can, from the store." My dad suggests.

I shake my head.

"No dad, I need to fight my battles. I can't always run away from them."

My dad smiles.

"Proud of you honey. I know that standing up is hard for you, and this is a big step." My dad hugs me, and I scream.

"Dad! The car!" My dad quickly grabs the wheel, and saves us from crashing.

"Whew, sorry honey." My heart is racing, because I almost died.

We get to the store, and I wait until the afternoon, then Austin comes to the store.

"Ally... I"

* * *

**(A/N: Dem cliff hangers. Well, thanks for the views, and the favorites guys! And please review! And if you haven't already, check out my other fan fiction also Austin and Ally: How I Met You! By the way I'm thinking of doing a prequel to how Austin and Ally dated. Maybe after this, or during depends on my work ethics. Anyways, review. Thanks for the support! Bye!)**


	3. Chapter Three: Let Me Explain!

**I Promise I Wouldn't Chapter Three: Let Me Explain**

**Okay guys. You're probably gonna kill me. So here come the angry reviews... :((( anyways, I made this chapter long to make up for it... anyways enjoy, by the way I don't own Austin and Ally... but if I did try to get the Disney Rights to Austin and Ally... it would go a little something like this. **

**ME: I AM HERE TO STEAL THE RIGHTS TO AUSTIN AND ALLY, AND I WILL NOT LEAVE UNTIL I-**

**Ross Lynch walks by...**

**ME: *FAINTS***

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

Austin's presence made my heart skip a beat. I'm not gonna lie.

_I think I'm still in love with him._

"Ally... I-" I cut him off.

"Austin, I don't want to hear it. I saw you with Avalon. What's done is done." I say.

"No Ally. I want to explain why I was with Avalon that night." Austin continues.

"Austin... please." I beg.

Austin shakes his head, and then sighs.

"Fine. But just to let you know... I'll regret this. For the rest of my life." *****

I roll my eyes.

_Typical._ I think.

I'm at the Sonic Boom for the rest of the day. I think a few customers asked for my help, but then I wasn't really paying attention...

Oh Austin... the things you do to me...

I pick the lint out of my v est, until Trish walks into the store.

"Hey Als!" I look up.

"Hey Trish..." I play with the guitar picks.

"How'd it go?" Trish asks.

"Horrible." I say.

"What happened?" She asks.

I shrug. "I don't know..." I shake my head, and go to the Grand Piano.

I play the "River Flows In You."*****, and Trish just sits next to me on the piano bench.

"That's beautiful Ally." Trish compliments.

"Thanks Trish..." I sigh. "Except I'll never in my life be able to perform it..."

Trish raises her eyebrows.

"Oh Ally... of course you will. I'll help you! Since you're not Austin's partner anymore, we can focus on your career instead!" Trish suggests.

"Thank you Trish, but it'll be near impossible." I say.

"Oh no it wont! Nothing is impossible when Trish De La Rosa is in charge!" Trish gets up from the piano bench. "We are going to change your look!" She screams.

"Um, Trish. Calm down..." I say. "I'll agree to this as long you stop embarassing yourself." Trish's eyes turns to the people starring at her in the store.

"Yeah... that is a bit embarrassing..." Trish shrugs. "Oh well. Let's get you some new threads." Without even blinking, I was dragged out of the store.

"Okay, girl." Trish begins. "If you want to become an international popstar you're going to have a signature look." Trish looks around, and stops at a jean vest, and floral dress. "How about casual Ally?" Trish holds up the clothes onto my body, and squinted her eyes.

I shake my head. "A little boring, Trish." I say. Trish shifts her lips to one side, and tilted her head.

"Yeah, you're right Ally." Trish ran to the next display, and grabs a Selena Gomez like shirt. "How about imitating you're favorite pop star?" Trish suggests.

I shake my head.

"Trish... I want my look to be original." I grab a jean vest, a "Selena Gomez" brand dress, and knee high brown boots.

"I think this is good." I say. "It's a mixture of everything you said, and a touch of my own style." I smile, and go to the change room to change.

When I get into the change room, I have trouble putting the dress on.

"Ally! Are you done yet? It's been 10 minutes!" Trish says through the changeroom doors.

"Um, coming." I say. I quickly pull up the zipper, and it breaks.

"Oh no!" I say.

"What's happening in there?" Trish asks.

"The dress broke!" I say.

"Oh no, let me get a look at that." Trish comes in the changeroom, her eyes widen to the size of pool balls. "This is not good Ally..." Trish starts sweating. "This is not... GOOD!" Trish starts saying louder.

"It's okay, Trish. I'm sure we can pay for the dress, and then get it fixed and-" Trish interrupts me, and shows me the price of the dress. Then, my eyes widen to the size of pool balls.

"Holy... shit." I say.

"Damn right, 'holy shit'." Trish says.

"H-how... $200.00" I say. I re-check the price tag. "See? It's $20.00" I calm down.

"Trish's lips pucker, and moves my thumb revealing $200.00" and my hands start getting clammy.

"No! Trish... We can fix this." I begin. "Maybe, if I explain to the clerk that it was just an accident, maybe she'll let us off with a warning..." I say.

"Okay... Okay. My convincing skills are good. I'll try to convince her to let us lower the price, or if not... I know a pressure point in her neck-" I interrupt her.

"No... Trish, let's just go." I say.

We walk to the clerk, and then place the dress on the counter.

"Hi..." I squint my eyes at her nametag. "Amy..." I begin.

"Hi, how may I help you?" Amy asks.

"So, this is a funny story... really." I say. "So, this is really funny... okay so like you know... I was trying on the dress, and then the zipper broke... funny story right?" I start laughing, and nudge Trish, and she starts laughing as well.

Amy's not laughing. She has pokerface.

"Does it look like I'm laughing?" Amy asks.

"Well no... and it's suppose to be a funny story." I say.

"Well, you know what's funny?" She asks.

"What?" We say.

"Security!" Amy screams.

"Hey, hey let us go! How do you know we can't pay for it?" Trish asks. The security guards put us down.

"Well can you?" Amy asks.

"Well no, but... that was rude of you to kick us out without even asking first!" Amy rolls her eyes and make a "shooing" motion with her hand.

The security guards pick us up again, and we both fight with all our might to get out.

"Hey put them down!" A manly voice says.

"Who is that?" I look to Trish.

"Hey, turn us around!" Trish demands the guards.

We both turn around, and the man who stood there, was Austin.

Austin marches up to Amy, and flashes an award winning smile.

"Hey Amy. Why don't you let these girls go, and we could go to Mini's for a drink?" Austin winks.

"O-okay... Austin." Amy stutters. "B-but, they still have to pay for the dress." Amy says.

Trish and I sigh.

"It's okay, Amy. I'll pay for it." Austin said. Austin hands Amy his credit card, and they do the whole credit card proccess.

"Thanks Amy... see you tomorrow, remember... Mini's at 3:00." Austin says.

"Okay, Austin... see you tomorrow." Amy swoons.

Austin walks up to us.

"T-thank you Austin... I don't know how to repay you." I say.

"No need. It's just a little closure for us... I never got a proper goodbye when we broke up so, yeah." Austin looks down.  
"I just want to start fresh." Austin says.

"Well we're definitely cool." I smile. "Don't worry, I'll repay you back one day, when I become famous." I say.

"Oh really, then you can have your butler fly on a helicopter and drop down a bag of shiny gold coins?"****** He says.

I raise my eyebrow. "Really?" I say.

"No." Austin laughs.

_I smile, reminiscing about the day Austin and I met._

_I see a boy drumming the drums with corndogs. I stop writing in my book, to stop him from playing._

_I do my signature "Wolf Whistle" and then he stops playing._

_"Did you not see the 'Please do not play the drums' sign?" I ask the bleach blonde hair boy._

_"It's okay I'm an awesome drummer." He says. He continues playing, and I stop him again._

_"What you said had nothing to do with what I just said... Are those corndogs?" I ask._

_"Mhm!" He nods, and then eats the corndogs, and his eyes roll up._

_"Ew... um do you know how dirty those drums are? And how how unhealthy corndogs are? And there's no eating in the store..." I say._

_The ginger-haired freckled boy who was holding the cam-corder spoke up._

_"I'll handle this Austin... M'am! We are trying to make a music video, I am the director, but I prefer the term, 'Film Maker'." The gingered hair boy drops the cam corder, and his eyes widen._

_"And... cut!" He does the "cut" signal._

_"We're gonna need a lot of instruments. I can play anything, Piano, Drums, Guitar... I can even play a trumpet through another trumpet."_

_He displays his trumpeting skills, and I am amazed. And I admit he was kinda cute._

"Ally?" Trish says.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"You were daydreaming, let's get out of here." Trish says.

"Oh was I? Sorry." I say.

There I was again. Daydreaming about the boy I still love...

* * *

***: Remind you of any scene in Wizards?**

****: What Ally said to Austin in Rockers and Writers! **

**(A/N: Okay guys, so like... sorry for not updating in a while. I'll try to update more often... anyways. I love the reviews, LOVE MY FANS. 3 ANYWAYS, LATER GONNA WATCH YU GI OH GX! :D) **


End file.
